Seven Deadly Sins and Seven Cardinal Virtues
by Scarby
Summary: (Hints of CrowleyAziraphale) Aziraphale ponders the Sins, Virtues, and where something else fits in.


Title: Seven Deadly Sins and Seven Cardinal Virtues  
Rating: PG-13 (image of sexual situation, no curse words even!)  
Disclaimer: Not mine, not even in the slightest.  
WARNING: Crowley/Aziraphale hints. Actually, not even hints.

.  
Seven Deadly Sins and Seven Cardinal Virtues  
. 

Avarice.

Aziraphale was not a greedy angel by nature and virtue, so when he saw Crowley with two women on his arms, laughing at some inane comment of his, he turned away and wondered what book he should read that night.

Gluttony.

He scarcely indulged to excess, certainly never making it a habit. Once or twice, especially with grand food and amiable company, he would drink more than he ought or he would order dessert past his fill.

Pride.

_You cannot feel ashamed of who or what you are, _Aziraphale had decided firmly one night in the Middle Ages, after watching the groveling peasants reduced to nothingness from greedy clerics. _And yet, while you may raise your eyes to the Heavens, you still may not raise your nose at the Creator._ Since then, the angel had walked with his head held high.

Wrath.

When the feeling is justified, the angel may be angry at certain annoyances, but he would never lash out unless justified. Such as an Apocalypse, for example. Yet even when justified, Aziraphale felt guilty afterwards and silently prayed forgiveness. Just in case.

Envy.

Aziraphale was perfectly content with the life he was leading. A quiet moderated lifestyle where the biggest surprise was whether Crowley was going to drop in or not for lunch. Not that the deal with the Apocalypse wasn't exciting; he simply did not wish for a life someone else was leading.

Sloth.

Aziraphale abstained from laziness as much as he possibly could. While certain demons were luxuriating in the habit of sleeping, certain angels were busy thwarting the havoc caused that day. While Crowley simply created what he wished for, Aziraphale paid money for such needs, feeling a strange sense of contentment in the fact that he used his own money to buy it. Not that angels needed much to begin with.

Lust.

Timidly, Aziraphale imagined Crowley at the climax of his passion, screaming the angel's name, his eyes clenched shut and his wings outstretched into their full ebony glory. Their clothing would be strewn about by an impatient demon, and Aziraphale himself would lay under Crowley in a similar state of bliss, his own wings inadvertently unsheathing. The rumpled covers would be dotted with black and white feathers. But the sex would only be appreciated when something else was involved, something that made the Fall impossible.

Or could it prevent Falling?

Aziraphale shook his head and sighed, distracted enough by his musings to ignore a visitor to his shop smirking at him.

Then, there was, of course:

Prudence. Temperance. Charity. Faith. Hope. Fortitude. Justice.

If Aziraphale still maintained the Seven Cardinal Virtues and abstained from the Seven Deadly Sins, then...

"You know," a clear voice interjected next to him, "I could have killed you ten times over before you even realized I was here."

Starting slightly, the angel looked up to glare (more of an annoyed grimace really) at Crowley. "Yes, well, you haven't killed me in nearly eight hundred years, so I suppose I'm glad you seem to enjoy my company that much."

"'Course I enjoy your company, angel. If only to ruffle your feathers."

"Hm."

"What's got you so out-of-sorts?" Crowley pushed himself to sit upon the counter Aziraphale was leaning on.

"Just thinking of the Sins and Virtues."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

"What's gotten you on this heavy subject, then?"

"Love."

Eyebrows raised, Crowley's smirk faded to a more genuine smile. "Love, huh. If it's a Sin or a Virtue?" he hazarded a guess.

"It fits nowhere!" The angel brushed back a sandy piece of hair out of his eyes as he peered up at Crowley. "How can I work properly if I don't know where to put it?"

"That's not the only reason, is it?" When Aziraphale quickly looked down at the countertop, Crowley laid a hand on the crown of his head, causing him to glance back up. The hand remained. "You think you're in love."

Miserably, Aziraphale nodded.

"And of course it can't be lust or you'd've Fallen – Wait... That's the real problem. You're afraid you'll Fall, that right, angel?"

Again, he nodded, looking back down at the counter.

Idly, Crowley's hand stroked through the angel's hair, seemingly of its own mind. "Love's tricky, old friend. It can start as a Virtue and eventually land you a spot in Hell. Seen it happen often enough myself."

"You sound like you've experienced it," Aziraphale whispered.

"Me? A demon in love?" The hand stilled. "Just once."

Surprised he'd never heard of this before, Aziraphale looked up to see his friend gazing fondly down at him. "What happened?"

Crowley shrugged, sliding off the counter. "Don't know. It's not over until blah blah blah and all that bollocks."

Secretly, Aziraphale smiled, brightening considerably. "Well, shall we dine then? My ponderings have left me rather hungry."

The demon laughed, threading his companion's arm through his. "A new café opened uptown."

Leaning slightly onto Crowley's shoulder for a moment, Aziraphale's smile brightened even more. "That sounds lovely, my dear demon..."


End file.
